Kiss Before I'm Married!
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto have been friends with a teasing relationship since elementary school. The relationship was never official, but they were definitely closer than just friends. Finally when Amu turns 22, Ikuto proposes, even though they've never kissed! How will they kiss before they're married when Amu's not ready for her first kiss? Amuto fluff and humor! FINISHED!
1. The Happenings in Room 3342

Hey everyone! It's AmuletFortune98 again, writing yet another Shugo Chara fan fiction. Hehe, I say that like it's a bad thing, but it's not! I love writing Shugo Chara fics!

Anyways, this story is a bit different from my others. It's more of a comedy instead of the usual hurt/comfort or tragedy stories :)

So, this story takes place when Amu and Ikuto are much older. Amu is **22** and Ikuto is **27**. Please enjoy and don't forget to review xD

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

What is going on!? I feel light headed... What am I going to do?

Well, here's Ikuto on one knee in front of me. He's pulled out a small black box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a single diamond(colored a shade of pink).

I stand there, stunned as my hands cover my mouth.

Ikuto's... proposing!?

Truth be told, I never thought this was going to happen... I... I... I don't know what to say!

_Say yes!_

My conscious' shouting just confuses me even more. Ikuto and I.. we weren't in a serious relationship!

I'll be honest, Ikuto and I have had our rendezvous, and we enjoyed each other's company, but it was never an official relationship! Don't two people have to be going out first if their going to get married!? Sure it was implied that we were a couple, but I never heard, "Amu, will you be my girlfriend?" come out of Ikuto's mouth. Instead, I'm hearing, "Amu, will you be my wife?" I don't know if I can handle this...

My face heats up and I suddenly feel very unbalanced.

"Amu, I love you. I want to be with you forever, will you please be my wife?"

I'm about to answer, when I pause. What am I going to say!? I _love_ Ikuto, I'm sure of that, but I don't think I'm ready for this... Sure I've known him since I was in elementary school, but it was just a fun, teasing relationship! I didn't think Ikuto was this serious about it. We've never even kissed! Not even a peck. On the cheek a couple of times. Heck, even on the neck(a/n: ahaha it rhymes! I swear, I didn't mean to do that! xD), but never on the lips! I-I've never had my first kiss even... Wouldn't Ikuto think about sharing such a loving affection before taking such a big leap?

"I-Ikuto.. I.." I shut my eyes tight and search for words. What do I do, what do I do!?

"Amu, if you need some time-"

"N-No!" I cough and look around, nervous and embarrassed. What am I saying? Of course I need some time! "Y-Yes.."

Ikuto looks at me, a puzzled expression on his face, "Wait, is it no or yes to more time?"

"U-Um... No to more time, yes to... the other thing."

Ikuto's facial expressions change in an instant to happy and relieved. He's actually smiling instead of the smirk he's always got on! Ikuto's up on his feet, embracing me tightly.

I return the hug and sigh into his shoulder. This is good. It's a good thing. I want this. Everything will be okay..

**xxx**

"HE WHAT!?" I pull the phone away from my ear so the ear-splitting shriek from Utau doesn't burst my eardrums.

"Y-Yeah.. he proposed," I reply, my blush clearly visible. Thank god she can't see it from the other line.

"Even I didn't know about this, and I'm his sister! What the hell! He's gonna pay for not telling me... So, you said yes, right!?"

I hesitate. All of my friends have always been teasing me about my relationship with Ikuto. They all insisted that we were going out, but I always denied it, even though I sort of believed it was true, myself, "Well, I-"

She cut me off, clearly impatient, "You said no!? Amu! You love each other! How could you do that to him?-"

"No, no! That's not it! I-I said yes!" I stutter. Who was Utau to say that we loved each other? I fumble with the beautiful ring around my left ring finger, admiring it.

"Okay, so what's the matter?" Well she's acting a bit bipolar today...

"Oh! Um, nothing really. It's just that.. Well, Ikuto and I have never really.. kissed," I mumble the words barely audibly, however it seems that Utau heard.

"Wow, really?" I blush, even more embarrassed now, "Well, we're going to have to do something about that," I can almost see her smiling on the other line.

"Utau..."

"Aw come on Amu! Piece of cake, nothing to it! Trust me, if you come on to him, he'll kiss you. He wants you Amu. Why else would he ask you to marry him?" Well that was a bit blunt, don't you think?

"How would you know so much?"

"Oh please, Amu. Come on. Have you really not noticed the signs? Wow, you're dense. Everyone has noticed but you. Ikuto has been in love with you since you were in elementary school!"

What? I didn't know about this! How could they all have guessed and not me!?

"Ok, well here's what we'll do. Invite him over to your apartment and say you wanted to celebrate the proposal by making him dinner-"

"You've got to be kidding me... I can't cook! You know that, Utau!"

"You can look up a recipe, and you'll be fine. Anyways, listen; after a romantic dinner,-dim lights would be a nice touch if you wanna think about that- just get to talking about how you're really happy he proposed and you've loved him for so long, blah blah blah. You can think up the rest. Make sure he gets the hints though! That way, he won't hesitate to kiss you!"

"I don't know, Utau..." This plan sounds risky. Odds are I'll probably end up making a fool out of myself by the end of the night.

"It'll be fine! Make sure you call to tell me how it went after! That is, unless you made other plans for the night-hint hint!" She giggles and I glare at the phone.

"No way!"

"Amu, you better start thinking about that stuff. You're going to be married to him, for crying out loud! Once something starts, it will lead to the next thing and you have to be ready. Trust me, Ikuto won't hesitate when it comes to that."

"Ew, Utau! I can't believe you know that about your own brother!"

"Whatever. Just do the plan, alright? You'll thank me after this is over. Ciao!"

I growl, "Utau, you idiot!" however, she's already hung up. I slap my phone closed and sigh. What am I going to do? I don't know how to cook very well. Ever since I moved out of my parent's house and into this apartment I have practically only been eating take-out.

I guess this plan wouldn't be a bad idea completely. To be honest, I really do want to kiss Ikuto...

Alright. It's decided. I'm being bold for once and getting this over with!

I'm about to call Ikuto and invite him over when I realize how messy my apartment is. Take-out containers scattered everywhere, books from collage that I'm suppose to be studying(but haven't made much progress on), dirty clothes, bottles of empty soda, and trash everywhere. If Ikuto came, he'll think I'm a slob and he'll be scared away! After all, I've seen his apartment, and it's spotless. I try to ask him how he affords such a nice place, and he just says being a musician has it's perks and benefits.

I jump off the couch and start cleaning up in fast-forward, trying to get it done as quickly as I can. After everything's picked up, I quickly dust and vacuum. It's still not as nice as his apartment, but it's better than it was before.

I reach for the phone again but remember a second thing. I'll need the ingredients for dinner! I quickly print out a recipe for soba noodles and dash out of the door to buy everything I need for them.

Once I'm at the supermarket, I look at the time: 5:37pm. If I want this plan to work, I should invite Ikuto over at around 6:30 or so. I run around the store, grabbing whatever brand of each ingredient that I see first.

Once I pay and finally get back home, it's just about 6pm. I put my groceries in the kitchen and grab my phone. Am I forgetting anything? I've cleaned and shopped.. Yep, I'm good!

I dial Ikuto's number and wait as I hear the first couple rings. Suddenly, I'm hit with a nervous wave as he picks up, his soothing voice coming from the other line, "Why hello, my little strawberry. What can I do for you?" I blush deep red, thankful he can't see me. However, I can still picture the smirk on his face.

"H-Hi Ikuto!" I try to sound enthusiastic, "Um, I called cause I-I um.. I wanted to see you tonight! Y-You see, I thought we could have dinner at my apartment and I could c-cook and stuff.." I trail off, not knowing what to say next.

"Sounds great. When should I come over?" I can hear the purr in his voice, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Um.." I glance at my wall clock. It was 6:15pm, "Uh, about 6:30 or so?"

"Ok. I can't wait to see you, fiancé," I hear a soft chuckle then a beep, announcing that the call has ended.

I blush furiously as his sentence stumbles through my mind over and over. I-I'm his fiancé! I can't help but like how it sounds. Fiancé.. Ikuto and I getting married... A large smile creeps up on my face before I can register my thoughts.

I really am glad Ikuto proposed..

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I hang up the phone and lay back on my couch, letting out a satisfied sigh.

My little Amu's all grown up; we're getting married. It's everything I've ever wanted, and I'm so glad I get to share my life with the one I love. Tonight will be fun.

I smile and relax on the couch until it's time to leave.

**xxx**

I knock on the door leading to apartment room 3342 and wait for Amu to answer.

After a good three seconds maybe, the door opens revealing a beautiful, pink-haired, smiling girl. A girl who belongs to me. She's wearing an apron so I can't see what she's wearing exactly. Whatever, that can wait until later.

I give her a wink and a smirk and she lets me in, blushing while doing so.

"So," I say as I make myself at home, kicking off my shoes and plopping down on the couch, "What's for dinner?"

She glares at me, "Pig."

"But I'm _your_ pig, Amu," I grin, and she blushes, turning around and heading into the kitchen.

"Soba noodles," she calls out to me and I nod. Wonder how this is gonna turn out. I chuckle to myself and turn on the TV.

After a few minutes of flipping channels, I hear a loud shriek followed by the sound of a pan dropping. I jump up and rush to the kitchen, "Amu, is everything alright!?"

"I went to pour the water into the sink but accidentally burned myself and dropped the pan..."

I walk towards her, maneuvering my way around the wet areas of the floor, "Where did you burn yourself?" she points to her fingers on her right hand and I gently grab her hand and bring it up to my lips, gingerly kissing each one. The warm skin under my lips makes sparks go through my body. Ignoring them, I straighten up again and look at her, "Better?"

She nods. The light blush on her cheeks makes me want to... Ahh, I put my thought in the back of my mind and smirk, "Need some help?"

She sighs, obviously wanting to do this for me all by herself, but I don't mind helping. I'm actually not that bad at cooking, "O-Okay..."

"You clean up the mess and I'll make the broth for the noodles," she smiles gratefully at me and grabs a rag, beginning to sop up the water.

After about 10 minutes of cooking, I glance at her, grinning, "I know what you're thinking; 'I must be the definition of a perfect husband.'" I smirk at her.

She blushes deeply and looks away, "No way! Don't flatter yourself!"

I chuckle. She's so cute when she is embarrassed.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

We finish the dish in less then 20 minutes and serve ourselves, bringing our dinner to the couch and sitting down together.

We sit and eat in front of some lame sit-com. Once we finish our food, we continue watching the sit-com until at least the episode is over. Ok, I admit it. The sit-com was actually pretty funny.

Before the sit-com ended, Ikuto wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. He earned a blush out of this, but I didn't pull away. If I want Ikuto to kiss me, I'm gonna have to act like this. It actually feels nice..

I snuggle up close to him and when the sit-com's over, Ikuto turns it off and looks at me. Golden eyes attach to blue eyes as we stare for a couple moments.

This is it. I won't even have to start talking all sappy about how I'm happy we're engaged.

Ikuto leans in closer to me, his eyes closing slightly, but still open so he can see my reaction to this. After all, this is our first kiss. He probably wants to make sure I'm okay with it..

I close my eyes and lean in a little toward him, an answer telling him that it's okay. I sense him getting closer and soon feel his warm breath against my chin. Okay.. this is really happening...

As soon as I feel the slightest brush of skin, I retreat, panicking, "No!" I tumble backwards on the bed and cover my mouth. What am I doing!?

"Amu," Ikuto looks at me, a little concerned but also maybe a bit frustrated? "If you're not ready then that's fine.."

"NO! I mean... yes! No wait, I mean no!" I struggle awkwardly with myself as Ikuto watches, confused, "Okay," I calm down a bit and look at Ikuto, "I can do this."

Ikuto blinks a couple of times, then leans in toward me.

"Eh..." Ikuto's breath warms my face, "Uh.."

Right before our lips touch, back up again, "Sorry, just give me a minute.." I mumble, completely embarrassed, and turn away.

Ikuto sighs, causing me to panic. Would he call off the engagement because I refuse to kiss him?

Ikuto's hand brushes by my cheek, causing me to look back at him, "It'll be alright, Amu.."

Oh no, he's leaning in again!

"Ah, I-I" I feel his breath yet again, "I can't!" I pull back and drop my face in my hands, more embarrassed than before. What is wrong with me? Why am I getting worked up over something so small? I _love_ Ikuto. Why should I be so embarrassed to kiss the person I love?

"Amu.." he mutters and I lean on his chest.

"I'm sorry.."

"Amu, it's ok. If you're not ready, that's fine. We have a month before the wedding, it's alright."

Ikuto and I agreed on a small wedding. Nothing big. Just a wedding at a small church with our nearest and dearest. That will reduce the amount of planning and decorating and all that, so we decided the sooner the better. A month away was the soonest slot in the church's schedule.

"Thank you," I mutter and we both lay down together on the couch. I place my head in the crook of his neck and snuggle close to him. He wraps his arms around me so I won't fall off but I'm still comfortable. We both slowly drift off into the world of dreams.

**~Chapter End~**

When I started writing this, I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it more than one chapter or not, but now I've decided. I'm gonna have more than one chapter! XD It'll be a short story. Only about 2 or 3 chapters, maybe more, but I'll be cute!

This is basically a comedic fluff story with a cute little story about how Amu and Ikuto try to have their first kiss before the wedding where the priest will say, "You may kiss the bride."

Sooooo, tell me what you guys think! Do you like it? Please leave a review! :D

Thanks so much!


	2. A Kiss Is An Amazing Thing

Wow! I'm really surprised! Chapter one has only been up for a short amount of time, but it's already got so many views! Thank you so much, everyone. It means a lot. It also made me wanna update fast so here you go! :D

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Ikuutoo.." I poke his cheek constantly until he stirs and bites my finger gently, "Ikuto! Let go!"

He smirks but keeps his eyes closed, "Not unless you let me sleep."

I wanted to wake him up so he'd let me go from his tight grasp. We'd slept on the couch in each other's arms, but Ikuto was holding me too tightly so I couldn't get up to get breakfast.

"Ikuto..!" I plead desperately. It's not that I don't like being held by him, it's just that I'm starving and I want food! "Let go, Ikuto, I'm hungry!"

Ikuto smiles and releases my finger from his mouth.

"Okay, now let me get up."

"Never."

I scowl at him even though his eyes are closed and he can't see me. I sigh, "Please?"

He opens one eye and looks at me, smirking, "Come here and I'll let go."

I blink a couple of times, confused by his sentence. I lean in closer to him and he meets me halfway, our noses brushing each other. Oh no... Oh crap, crap, crap, crap. No, I'm too nervous for my first kiss, but Ikuto is holding me too tightly, I can't pull away!

He grins at my panicked expression and leans in, however, I don't feel anything against my lips. Instead, he's pressed his lips to my cheek.

I blush slightly as his soft lips slowly part from my skin, "I love you, Amu."

"Mhm.. Will you let me go now?"

He chuckles and releases his grip around me. I sigh in relief and jump off the couch, stretching, "What, no 'I love you too, Ikuto' or anything?"

I smile and stick my tongue out at him, "Nope. Now get out of my apartment!"

He smiles and walks toward the door, "Have a nice day, love," and leaves.

I turn bright red and run toward the kitchen to make myself some cereal.

My phone rings just as I'm about to put a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. I lean over the table to look at my cell phone's collar ID and see that it's Utau. Great. She's gonna want to know how it went last night, and why I never called her back. Of course she's gonna assume we slept together. Well, we sorta did... But not the way she thinks!

I finish chewing and answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Amu! So how'd it go? I assume it went well. After all, you never called back.. Oh, am I interrupting something? Don't tell me Ikuto's there with you, is he? If he is, I'll call back-"

"UTAU!" I have to stop her rambling before it turns into something I really don't wanna hear.

"What!?"

"We didn't do _that_," I growl, "And he's not here right now. He was a second ago but not anymore. We slept together on the couch, but nothing happened. We were fully clothed the whole time. We just snuggled," I blush a bit, "And the kiss was a complete failure. I got really nervous and shy all of the sudden and I couldn't do it."

"Amu! I can't believe you chickened out! You can't get married until you've kissed!"

"Who says?"

"Me! Now go make more plans with him!" she hangs up before I can answer. I sigh and flip the phone closed.

**xxx**

It's been a week since Ikuto and I attempted to kiss. To be honest, I really, _really_ want to kiss him. I don't know why I can't!

I knock on the door to Ikuto's apartment room and he answers after a minute or so. He's wearing only a towel around his waist, and it's hanging dangerously low. I blush at the amount of skin showing, "Amu, I wasn't expecting you," he smirks.

"I-I want to try again. I think I'm ready."

He creases his forehead, then smirks, "Come on in."

I walk through the door, silently admiring the beauty of his spotless apartment. Ikuto takes my hand and leads me into his room. Once we enter the bedroom, he picks me up by the waist and lays me down gently on the large bed. He slowly crawls on top of me and grins, "Amu.."

I blush and avert my eyes. Maybe I'm not ready after all...

He takes my chin with one hand and points my face to him, then leans closer.

"Uh, d-don't you want to put on some clothes before we do this?" I suggest.

"You're stalling."

"Oh, um, right. Sorry." I clear my throat and try to focus on his face. All I need to do is look into his eyes. If I try, I'll get lost in them and not move when he kisses me.

He leans in again, and I focus on his eyes, that is, until he closes them. Shoot! This isn't gonna work! I turn my face right before his lips meet mine so he's forced to kiss my cheek instead.

Ikuto sighs and collapses onto the bed next to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in, "You don't have to force yourself."

I turn so I'm facing him, "You're right..."

**xxx**

"Of course you have to force yourself!" Utau insists.

I sigh, "Utau.."

"Amu please listen to me. A kiss is a very amazing thing. It feels great if it's with the person you love. And you love Ikuto! So, put two and two together-"

"Yes, exactly! However, a kiss shouldn't be forced! You're suppose to wait until the right time when both people are ready. When the mood is right!"

"Okay, Amu. But don't blame me when you have to kiss at your wedding and it's completely humiliating cause you've never done it before, and you end up freaking out, and-"

"Goodbye, Utau," I hang up and sit back on my couch.

How is this going to work?

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Amu-koi, let's go out today!" I suggest as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me.

She glances at me, then turns to Utau and Kukai, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, why not?" Utau smiles mischievously at us. I look at her, confused, then shrug.

Me, Amu, Utau and her boyfriend, Kukai, were all hanging out at my apartment. It's been a while since I saw my sister, so we all had breakfast together. Utau and I are both pretty good cooks, so we made pancakes and eggs, etc.

Amu smiles at me, "Okay, then. Where should we go?"

"Movies?"

"Okay," she smiles that same gorgeous smile that she's had since elementary school. It's actually pretty breathtaking. I glance at her lips and sigh silently. Amu's so reluctant to kiss me, but all I want to do is kiss her!

No, I will wait until she's ready.

**xxx**

We decide on one of those romance comedies(although it was mostly Amu's choice) and buy our tickets. Once we're seated, I wrap my arm around Amu's shoulder and allow her to lean up close to me.

The movie starts, but I could care less. Maybe if I'm lucky, the movie will have the characters kissing or something and she'll feel more comfortable with it all. Then she'll finally kiss me, but I doubt it.

I sit through half the movie, completely bored. Why can't it be like in one of those movies where the characters make out in front of a romance movie?

I rest my head on top of Amu's and grin as she snuggles closer. In the corner of my eye, I see Utau beside me watching us intently. What the hell? Couldn't she pay attention to the movie or her boyfriend, even? I catch a glimpse of Amu glaring at Utau. They must know something I don't..

The movie's finally over, and Amu and I made no progress. However, by the end of the movie Utau was making out with Kukai beside us. She must have forgot about us.

I nudge my sister hard in the ribcage, causing her to squeal and break apart from Kukai, "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Movie's over," I smirk and head out of the theater with Amu.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Utau," I glare at her as she drags me into the girls bathroom at the cinema.

"I can't believe you didn't kiss. That was the perfect chance, too! You totally waisted it."

"Yeah, whatever. Instead of forcing a kiss, I was actually really comfortable snuggling with Ikuto-"

"You're missing the point," she rolls her eyes, "Kukai and I were trying to set an example."

"Mhm. I could tell." I smile.

"Ok, I'm not helping you anymore. You're hopeless," she turns on her heel and walks out of the bathroom, me following behind her.

**xxx**

Oh crap. Oh crap! The wedding's in four days! How did that happen so quickly? I swear it felt like yesterday Ikuto was down on one knee...

I sigh and pace back and fourth in my apartment. Four days left and still no progress. I _am_ hopeless.

However, the wedding planning was going just fine. I invited my family and good friends who are all really excited. Even my dad, surprisingly. Over the years, he's actually come to like Ikuto. Thank god.

Just the other day Utau had taken me wedding dress shopping at a local store. We bought an elegant but cute dress that went down to my knees. It was layered and ruffled at the bottom, actually quite like my usual style in clothing. It was sleeveless with ruffles on the neck line. Every dress in the store was gorgeous, but the moment Utau and I layed eyes on the dress, we fell in love with it.

Ikuto had invited his family and closest friends, and all of them were coming as well. We never planned on having a bachelorette party, a bachelor party, or bridal shower or anything like that, so there wasn't to much too much to plan for and worry about.

Utau was no longer giving me advise for kissing, but every once and a while when Ikuto and I were together and the mood got romantic, I would try again, only to fail like all the other times.

Tonight was one of those times.

"Amu,"

"I'm sorry, but can we just snuggle instead?" Ikuto nods and I cuddle up to him.

Smiling, I think of how kind Ikuto is to not force us to kiss even when we're getting married. Ikuto affectionately kisses the top of my head and I slowly drift asleep.

**~Chapter End~**

I can't even tell you how much fun to write this is! xD

I'm really pleased with all the reviews and views this story is getting. Thank you all so much! You really made my day :D

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This story is short, so there will only be one or two more chapters left. :)

Thanks, everyone!


	3. What's Sweet, Me Or My Lips?

Woohoo! Over almost 400 views for only 2 chapters in 5 days? You guys never cease to amaze me. :) I love you all!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I pour myself a glass of ice water, wanting to cool down. Amu won't let me kiss her, and I'm getting kinda anxious.

I chug the water and put the glass in the sink. I turn around and head back into the other room where Amu is sitting in front of the TV eating some chips. I put on a smirk and walk over to her, "You better stop eating chips. You're gonna get fat!" I tease as I sit down and put my arm around her.

"Mhm, then you're gonna have to deal with it because I'll be your wife," she smiles at me and munches on another chip. I chuckle and hug her to my chest. I absolutely love this girl.

"Ikuto.." Amu glances at me then turns away, still in my grasp.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow's the... big day."

I nod, "The rehearsal went fine. Don't worry, everything will be okay," I plant a soft kiss on the top of her head and she sighs.

"Should we.. try again?" she mumbles.

"Only if you're up to it," I look down at her.

She looks up at me and blinks, then slowly moves closer, and closer. Eventually, our noses are touching. I want nothing more than to slam my lips against her once and for all so she would stop being scared and just accept it, but I have to be considerate of Amu's feelings as well. I know fairly well that Amu isn't gonna go through with this, just like all those other times we've tried. However, it's either now or at the wedding when everyone's watching. It's her decision.

I try to make her feel more comfortable being this close to me by gently running my fingers down her cheeks and moving her hair out of her face. She blushes lightly at this, causing me to be more aroused. It takes every bit of control I have over myself to not stick my tongue down her throat.

Amu pauses inches away from my lips. After a few moments of staying like this, I decide to drop it and try something that will maybe make her aroused and possibly want to open up to me. I lean in and plant light kisses on her neck. She moans softly at this, but once my kisses move to her jawline, then toward her mouth she freezes, unsure of what to do next. I decide to take the lead and move my lips toward hers, but she stops me. My eyes open as I look at her, my body heating up.

"I-I'm sorry!" she pushes my face away with her hands, "I-I'm really sorry!"

I sigh. And we were almost there, too.

I kiss her forehead gently and take her hand, "I should probably get going, and you should get to bed. Tomorrow's the big day," I smile at her.

"N-No, wait. D-Don't go I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I am happy with whatever you want. Maybe we can ask the priest if it could just be a kiss on the cheek?"

"No! I mean, I want to.. um.. I want to kiss you," she says and averts her eyes.

"I want to kiss you too," I look at her, "So it's settled then. Our first kiss shall be tomorrow at the wedding. No canceling," I smile at her and lead her into her bedroom. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, my honey-eyed strawberry."

Amu turns red and I chuckle, "G-Goodnight, Ikuto."

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"You look incredible," Rima mutters wide-eyed as she stares at me. Utau and Yaya nod frantically, agreeing 100%.

I had finished getting into my wedding dress, along with pretty white heels and the gorgeous veil we picked out. My hair's up into a complex bun thing(I really can't describe it, but all I can say is that Utau is magic), and Rima had finished doing my make up. Yaya had picked out the bouquet, which matched my honey-colored eyes and my pink hair. The flowers where light yellow, pink and white. After their work, the three girls stood back and examined me.

"It's perfect!" Yaya squeals, acting more excited than anyone in the room.

I smile as I look at myself in the mirror. I look like someone else. Someone beautiful, confidant and ready for a commitment.

"Ikuto's gonna have a heart attack," Utau giggles and moves my veil in front of my face.

There's knocking on the door, then my dad, Tsumugu walks in in a suit and tie. The moment he sees me, he bursts into tears, "No! He won't take you away from me!" he runs over to me and hugs me, and I just giggle.

"How do I look, Dad?"

"You look beautiful. That Ikuto is one lucky guy," he growls out Ikuto's name and takes me by the arm, drying his tears even when we both knew there will be more to come, "T-Time to go, Amu-chan."

Utau, Rima and Yaya all run out of the room to take their seats in the small audience. If Ikuto and I had decided on having bridesmaids and groomsmen, all three of them would have been bridesmaids. However, because this is a small wedding, we decided against it.

The familiar "Here Comes The Bride" music starts playing, making me instantly nervous. I hold onto my Dad's arm for support as he leads me down the aisle, but he's was looking at me for support just as I am to him. He's already crying, so I basically drag him. The moment I see Ikuto, our eyes meet and we both grin.

This is definitely meant to be. There's no other man I'd ever want to marry. No one. Just Ikuto.

As soon as I'm in arm's reach of Ikuto, he takes my hand and my dad crumples down into his seat, crying into my mom's lap. Ikuto and I stand hand in hand as the priest starts talking.

My grin soon vanishes to make a nervous face. Ikuto notices and rubs my hands reassuringly, "Everything will be alright," he whispers to me.

"I love you," I whisper and he smiles.

"I love you too."

After saying our 'I do''s and putting rings on each other's fingers, the priest turns to Ikuto, "You may now kiss the bride."

Here it comes. I have to stay calm, and let it happen. I can't pull away and make myself embarrassed in front of everyone. This isn't gonna be like our other attempts, it's gonna be the real thing. I can do this.

Ikuto nods and I nod back. He leans in and I close my eyes tight, waiting for Ikuto to do his thing.

Suddenly, lips are against mine. The feeling of warmth and love overcomes all of my nervous feelings and leaves me feeling amazing. I kiss back, letting Ikuto know that I like it, and I won't be afraid anymore.

The world around us vanishes, and it's only Ikuto and I in a shining abyss. Ikuto becomes more passionate with the kiss, and I follow his actions. He lets go of my hands and holds my face, pushing our lips together even more. Then he puts his arms to my lower back and I jump, wrapping my legs around his waist as he holds me up.

"Amu," he mutters between kisses, "You have no idea... how long... I've wanted to do this...," I smile against his lips as we continue kissing.

Suddenly a shove brings me back to Earth, as well as Ikuto. Everyone is staring at us, completely shocked. My father is bawling, then soon runs out the door, followed by my mom trying to calm him down. My sister looks intrigued but also weirded out. My face turns red as I see my friends snickering, especially Utau. I know later she's gonna say, "I told you so!"

I quickly jump down from Ikuto, only to be lifted back up from him, bridal style this time, as he walks down the aisle when the organ starts playing again.

Once we're outside of the church, Ikuto puts me down and grabs my hand, "Great job," he winks and I blush, "Are you ready?"

I look at him, "Ready for what?"

Ikuto smiles and rolls his eyes, "Don't tell me you forgot!" He motions to the car in front of us, "The honeymoon. Mine and your bags are already packed for a week in Hawaii."

My jaw drops, "Hawaii? You didn't tell me that!"

"Woops, must have slipped my mind," he smiles and nibbles my ear, causing me to blush, "One week, you and me alone. It'll be fun!" he smiles and I blush, "Come on, we'll miss our flight."

Ikuto opens the door for me and I step into the car. He gets in the diver's seat and pulls out of the church parking lot. I wave to my friends and still upset family as we drive off.

"You're so sweet, Ikuto," I mumble, embarrassed.

"You mean me, or my lips," he smirks and I giggle, "We actually have plenty of time before our flight," he says as he pulls over on the side of the road.

"What? Then why did you say we were going to miss it?" I look at him.

"Because now I can do this," he grins and puts one hand to my cheek as he presses his soft lips against mine again.

**~Chapter End~**

Yaaaayyyy!

Yes, the kissing scene was kinda cheesy/corny, but it was still cute, don't you think?

Ok guys, I'm gonna need your help with this. So, I'm not sure if this should be the last chapter or if I should make another chapter of them on their honeymoon as a little extra. The only thing is, I'm not gonna change the rating to M or anything, so you tell me if you want another cutesy fluff chapter in Hawaii! :D

Please review! Thank you guys!


	4. You Want A Reaction?

Hey everyone, I'm back!

So, I planned on chapter 3 being the last, but due to everyone begging for a honeymoon chapter, there's no way I can refuse! XD

Please do enjoy. This will just be a chapter full of romantic/fluffy/cheesy moments. Do enjoy!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the charactors!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Ikuto holds onto my hand and gives it a light squeeze, grinning down at me. I smile at him as he unlocks the door to our suite. Ikuto pushes the door open and my jaw practically drops to the floor.

It's absolutely gorgeous.

We stand in the doorway, staring at the room in front of us. It is a large lounge with multiple couches and a tall ceiling. There's a huge TV on the wall facing the couches and many potted plants everywhere. Beyond the lounge, a large counter separates it from the kitchen. I let go of Ikuto's hand and approach the counter. It's beautiful white marble that's cool to the touch. Two tall chairs are placed in front of it, and on the other side there's a lower counter that holds kitchen appliances. Many hanging cupboards hold every appliance that we'd need as well. The refrigerator is already stalked with drinks and snacks(probably hotel hospitality) as well as an assortment of cookies and crackers on the table.

I wander out of the kitchen and walk into the next room. I gasp as I see a huge master bedroom, bigger than the room I was just in. A large king sized bed sits in the center of the room, as well as two bedside tables on each end. A TV hangs on the wall facing the bed and to the right is a huge slide door with a walk-in closet. The whole left wall of the room is glass, showing a great view of the foliage and the ocean below. A glass door on the glass wall brings me out to the large balcony, where a small table and two chairs are set up. The room also has a master bathroom with a large bath tub, shower, closet, and of course, a toilet. I've never seen a place so beautiful before.

I turn to exit the room to admire the lounge and kitchen yet again, but Ikuto is blocking the doorway. He leans against the door and smiles, "How do you like it?"

I breathe deeply, shocked by the beauty of it all, "It's incredible.."

Ikuto grins and walks toward me, "I'm glad you like it."

I stare at Ikuto's enticing blue eyes and my hair stands on end. In a good way, that is... My gaze travels down to his lips. Ever since we kissed at the wedding, I've been wanting more. We finally arrived in Hawaii, but we haven't kissed once since that time we pulled over in the car.

Ikuto puts his hands on my shoulders and smirks, pulling me closer to him as he leans down. Our lips are inches from each others, now. Normally I would have pulled away by now, but now all I want is to close the gap between my lips and his.

He pauses, his breath causing my stomach to flutter as I look into his eyes hopefully. He chuckles and stands up straight again. A wave of disappointment washes over me. Why didn't he kiss me?

"I'll make dinner tonight," he smiles and turns around, walking out of the room. The thought of him making dinner for me cheers me up a bit. I follow him to the kitchen.

"What are you going to make?" I ask him eagerly. I've always liked his cooking. He hasn't cooked for me often, but every once and a while he would make me something while we were engaged.

Ikuto grins and puts one finger to his lips, "It's a secret," he smiles and grabs the hotel key, "I'm going to buy the ingredients, so how about you get some sleep? It was a long flight, you must be jet lagged."

I smile and nod, turning and heading to the bedroom. I love surprises! I also really want to try out this bed. I jump onto it and sigh contently at it's softness. Instantly feeling tired, I climb under the covers and drift off.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I make the finishing touches to dinner and put the food on the plate. I decided I wanted to make a Hawaiian dish. I hope Amu will like it.

I set the table then go into our bedroom to rouse Amu. She's fast asleep on the king sized bed. The size of the mattress makes her seem very small, almost like a princess sleeping in a royal bed.

Hm, that's odd of me to use that connection.

I walk over to the bed and smile at Amu's sleeping features. She doesn't snore, but even if she did, I wouldn't mind. I gently touch her shoulder and nudge her, "Amu..," she stirs but doesn't wake up. I contemplate weather to even wake her, because she looks so at peace.. No, she'd be angry if I didn't wake her for dinner.

"Amu," I repeat and nudge her again. She moans and turns the other way. I smile slightly and climb onto the bed, "Hey..," I lean down and kiss her ear. She gasps and shoos me away.

"W-What?"

I run my fingers through her messy pink hair, "Dinner's ready."

She blinks up at me, "Oh.. Um, give me a minute, I'll be out in a second," she sits up.

I smirk and lean back to her, whispering in her ear, "Wear something nice."

She blushes and looks at me, "S-Something nice?" I nod and she blushes again. She climbs out of bed and rushes to her bag. After searching for a while, she pulls out some clothes and runs to the bathroom.

I smile after her and go to my bag as well. Amu will probably take longer than me, so I'll just get changed in here. I pull out some nice pants and a button up shirt and start to undress. After I'm done changing, I walk back out to the kitchen and place the food on the table. Moments later, Amu makes her appearance.

I look up and see the beautiful pink-haired girl in a short purple dress that fits perfectly. The bottom of the dress stops mid-thigh and she wears long black lace stalkings that go up to about where the dress stops. She's looking at me nervously, and I wonder if she's wearing such a cute outfit just to make me have a reaction.

I smile at her, "You look pretty," she blushes lightly and walks over to the table. She looks at the plate of food in front of her seat and sits down.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It's Hawaiian ginger salmon," I tell her and sit down as well, "I know you like fish, so I thought you'd like this."

She smiles and I have to force myself to stay seated instead of getting up and kissing her. She takes a bite and chews for a moment, then smiles at me again, the food now swallowed, "It's delicious!"

I smile with satisfaction and start eating as well. She's right, it _is_ good, and I'm not just saying that cause I made it.

After we're both finished, Amu helps me clear the dishes. Once the kitchen's clean again, I take Amu's hand and bring her to the balcony. I didn't want her to miss the sunset.

She gasps in awe as orange and pink paints the sky. Just beyond the ocean, the sun is setting, reflecting bright rays off of the waves.

"It's beautiful...," she stares into the colorful sky, but all I'm staring at is her face. She looks so pretty with the dim sunlight hitting her face.

Without really thinking, I reply, "Yeah, you are..," she gasps and her face turns a light shade of pink. She turns her head toward me and I notice her eyes travel down to my lips. I let out a silent sigh as I look at her. I was planning on not letting her kiss me until I thought the moment was right(so I can show her what it's like to want to kiss someone, but them not letting you) but I can't resist her. I crave her lips..

I lift my arm and place my hand on her left cheek, her skin warm and inviting. I smile and lean down, quickly pressing my lips against hers. I close my eyes and focus on the kiss. A warm sensation spreads through my body and makes my blood run hot. We start kissing more passionately, and Amu lifts her arms, running her warm fingers through my hair, tangling them together. I move my hand from her cheek and rest both on the small of her back, pressing her body against mine. What a feeling, Amu gives me..

Between kisses, Amu mumbles, "T-Tonight?"

I smile against her lips and wait until we both need air again to reply, "Sure," I notice her blush and I grin. Breaking the kiss for a second, I reach down and pick Amu up bridal style, bringing her inside and to the bed.

**~The End~**

Finally, I post the honeymoon chapter! This is the last chapter... don't expect any more! xD

Woohoo, I'm proud to say that this story has over 600 views! I assume the amount will keep growing, and I am flipping out! I'm so pleased with the amount of views, reviews, favorites, followers, etc! You guys are amazing. Seriously amazing.

Sooo, what'd you all think? It's a short little chapter, but I didn't really want to make it too long. I go to school tomorrow, also, so I have to get ready for that. Wish me luck, everyone!

Thank you all for supporting me!

AmuletFortune98


End file.
